1 game 1 titan
by Gogat Zetsumei
Summary: A third battle with control freak sends the real titans and onirary titans into different games example BBHalo2 Chapter 4 up! UPDATE: Every Titan has been sucked into the same game!Put on hold for my new interests, will finish later.
1. 3rd time strike

3rd time strike.

It was then and there the Titan alarm rang BB walked over to Robin looking kind of upset.

"Third time" BB said trying not to cry.

"Third time!" CY yelled meaning that this was the third time in a row he beat BB at Halo2

"Titans! Third time" Robin yelled so everyone could here him.

"Third time?" Starfire asked pretty dumbfound.

"Control freak strikes a third time!" Robin answered slamming his fist on the desk in front of him.

"I'll drive!" CY yelled waving his hand at Robin.

It was taking pretty long to get to the video store.

"This couch potato is really persistent" Raven said in her normal sarcastic tone.

"He may be an idiot but he's just another criminal" Robin said slamming his fist.

"That's my babies' door! Don't do that or get out of the car and walk to the video store!" CY yelled at Robin.

"Doesn't matter were here" BB said while they were parking.

They were walking in as the staff ran out.

"Oh again! Let's cut the talking and get to the fighting!" Control freak said sounding surprised.

As soon as control freak finished saying that the Titans heard something revving behind them they looked behind them and saw Cyborgs car about to run Cyborg over, Cyborg jumped but still got hit by the windshield and smashed the windshield.

"MY BABY!" CY yelled in despair.

"Call for back-up" Robin yelled.

If you don't know all the Titans allies um…never mind.

I suck at humor so you probably won't find this funny.


	2. Titans! Uh Titans?

Hello! Me again, thank you to that one person who reviewed my story, and sorry it took so long to update our keyboard broke down and we couldn't type anything, even now we have to put our old keyboard on another keyboard and put them on the modem of our pc!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans I do own the craziness of this fan fiction, some comics and since it is Easter a bloody big load of giant chocolates!

Reviews:

**__**

Amused4ever: it's actually interesting to me, hope you go on with chapter 2. Is control freak the guy with the remote? …hehe "MY BABY"

Thank you for reviewing my fan fiction a lot of people think I suck, and yes control freak is the guy with the remote. I try my best with humor.

__

Notes: **_control freaks scientific name is couchas potaticus - I find that pretty funny and I will be calling him that from now on, he's only in about in 2 more chapters. Any way on with the fic._**

Titans! Err… Titans?

Soon Speedy, Bumblebee, wildebeest, hot spot, gizmo, Aqualad Mas y Menos and Nosyarg Kcid (Larry) arrived at the store it didn't take them much time to find out what was going on.

"Cyborg! Go after Control freak while we deal with your car!" Rob yelled to Cyborg.

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY YOU WILL NOT HURT MY BABY!" Cy yelled pretty angrily causing everyone to look at him blankly, "like I was saying go ahead" Cy said looking nervous.

The Titans started fighting Cy's car while Cyborg took off for Couchas Potaticus.

Couchas Potaticus got the Matrix used the funny remote power on it and then swallowed the movie (ew!) Cyborg used his sonic cannon at Couchas Potaticus, just as the sonic cannon was about to hit Couchas Potaticus he pulled a Matrix! Yep he ducked under the blast with his arms out wide, Cyborg stopped firing and Couchas Potaticus got back up with a spreading crick in his back, as soon he got up Cyborg fired again and this time it hit him in the face a few seconds passed and Couchas Potaticus with a burnt face fell to the ground. Cyborg left to go fight the car while Couchas Potaticus got up and headed to the games section.

"Titans get the bonnet off, then destroy the motor!" Robin yelled as his bo-staff got broken in half while he dodged (partially) the car.

"DUDE! I'll turn into a Gorilla and hold the car it might not be enough though!" Beast Boy told the Titans before he turned into a Gorilla and headed for the car.

"Don't mind that grass stain, you won't be here long enough to do that" Couchas Potaticus said using his remote on Beast Boy said getting sucked into a game that Control freak (I don't care that I didn't call him Couchas Potaticus) was holding up, it was Halo2 (Aliens with super technology attacking earth.)

"Raven HELP!" BB yelled with his last moments in this dimension.

"Beast Boy!" Raven said turning to BB, he wasn't there. "Uh, Beast Boy?" Raven walked over to Robin "Robin Beast Boy's go-" Raven was interrupted by Control freak.

"Uh, uh, uh Bye Witcheypoo" Control freak said making Raven get sucked into the game Underworld (WereWolves and Vampires in an eternal war.)

"Raven!" Robin yelled turning to Raven.

"Aw don't cry everyone has to die sometime!" C.F. (short for control freak) said making Robin get sucked into, Call of duty united offensive (think world war 2.)

"D.N.A buddy!" Larry yelled trying to reach Robin.

"Hey little dude! No interruptions!" C.F. said making Nosyarg get sucked into…CRASH BANDICOOT!.

"Hey you took a way little dude! I was starting to get used to his stupidity!" Gizmo yelled running to attack C.F.

"Yeah, and I was starting to get used to yours!" C.F. said making Gizmo get sucked into Grand Theft Auto Vice City (think stealing thief and hot people, oh and you can kill people and run over them and get chased by the cops! Cool.)

Ok I can't go on it's a bit late at night, and I'm just plain bored.

Hope you review I know this chapter sucks and the fics probably gonna have a lot more action then humor I just really suck at humore, Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok peoples! Here's another chapter of 1 game 1 titan! (dundunduuuuuuuuuun!) Ok who keeps making that noise…(is interrupted by dundunduuuuuuuuuuuuun) Ok Showtime! (dundunduuuuuuuuuun!) Stop it! (dundunduuuuuuuuuun…is interrupted by fic)

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the games in this fic (in other unrelated story's dundunduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!.)

"Hey Bumble bee or whatever your name is?" C.F asked Bumble bee.

Bee looked at C.F before he whistled the tune to the Simpson's.

"NO I HATE THE SIMPSONS HIT & RUN" Bee screamed

"Simpson's Road Rage?" C.F asked.

"I'll take Hit & Run" Bee said before she closed her eyes waiting for the worst thing to happen.

"Bumble Bee!" Cyborg yelled.

"No Robots allowed!" C.F said before he pulled out the game Devil May Cry.

"Cyborg!" Starfire shouted.

"Your cute maybe you should go into…um…How about Harry Potter!" C.F shouted jumping up and down.

"…" Mas Y Menos paused and then attacked C.F like little Gremlins

"Let's put you in AFL LIVE 2005!" C.F clapped.

"Hey Mas Y Menos" Speedy said aiming one of his Fire Arrows at C.F

C.F yawned as he held out the Halo 1 game "Bye-Bye" C.F said waving "OK Titans are done for lets go rob places" C.F said as he ran to the nearest bank.

__

Halo2

Beastboy suddenly appeared on earth but still in an alternate dimension, he was in the world of Halo2! (I've never played Halo2 but my friend at school told me stuff about it and I think I get the hint of most of the weapons and vehicles.)

A Hunter was right in front of BB when he appeared, it was about to put it's shield straight through BB's skull when suddenly someone shot it in the head which killed it.

"Garfield Logan!" the General yelled "take your Gun!" he passed a Gun to Garfield (Beastboy's real name is Garfield Logan.)

"Huh?" Garfield looked pretty dumbfound when he caught the gun.

"Were fighting Aliens Garfield! They are the Covenant! They almost obliterated us on the ring world of Halo, now they are trying to destroy earth!" He explained to Garfield.

"Oh, now I get it" Garfield looked pretty sad because he knew it is a big chance that he would die out there "so were are the other guys?" Garfield said looking around at the Arctic wasteland.

"They're dead we got ambushed from all directions, we were surrounded, and disarmed from aerial attacks earlier, the gun your holding is an Alien gun, one of our ships came and killed the covenant that were surrounding us, then it got blown away by a Banshee, I don't know why the Banshee didn't kill me I was an easy target, I was the only one left" the General explained.

"So, what's your name General?" Garfield asked looking even more sad because it was almost a positive that they were going to die out there.

"I'm General Michael, let's go kill some covenant" Michael said having the slightest bit of confidence.

__

Underworld

Raven used her powers to throw a Werewolf onto a steam vent and then used a pipe to lock him there, while he burned to death.

"Selene! Take the other death dealers to the mansion I can handle these Aholes" Raven ordered psyching herself up to face 20 Werewolves alone.

"Ok" Selene agreed.

The others headed for the mansion while shoved steam pipes into the Werewolves faces with powers, and used her powers to actually weld it onto their faces, then she followed the other death dealers.

__

Call of Duty: United Offensive

Robin ducked for cover in one of the foxholes as a Volkswagen revved above him, running straight over the foxhole and not going through it.

"Grayson! Get you're a out of that foxhole were getting to the Jeeps before the Panzers get here!" the General yelled over the noise of explosions and guns firing.

"Roger that!" Dick (Robin) replied before a tree fell behind him "it looks like the Panzers are already here!" Robin said crouching while running to the Jeeps.

Dick joined the General in the Jeep Dick was the machine-gun (rear gun of the Jeep) the General was the driver and some other guy was lookout.

__

Crash Bandicoot

Larry appeared right next to Crash and UkkaUkka.

"Who are you?" UkkaUkka asked.

"I'm Larry!"

"What is it that your young mind finds amusing?" UkkaUkka asked again before Larry smiled evilly and ran up to hug them. Dundunduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!

__

Grand Theft Auto: Vice City

"Bye-Bye ya brainless stink hogs!" Gizmo said before he flew in one of his gadgets.

The roadblock of Tanks them blasted his black motorbike.

"I liked that bike!" Gizmo yelled at the Cops.

Gizmo then found and F-15 Stealth Bomber and I bet you can guess happened next.

__

Simpson's Hit &Run

"MOVE YOU'RE BUTT SKINNER LISA NEEDS HER PROJECT!" Bee yelled smashing Skinner's car into a building.

"You'll pay for that all $35'000 of it! Damn it I just bought this car" Skinner then started cursing.

"Haha" Bee laughed at skinner.

Bee arrived at the school shortly and gave Lisa her project.

__

Devil May Cry

Cyborg was fighting marionettes and of course winning because of his sonic cannon.

"Marionettes are so annoying" Cyborg thought.

"You will never prevail!" Mundus said as Cyborg went up to his statue.

"I'm not stopping here!"

__

Harry Potter

Starfire just went around one of the poisonous slime trails to Herbology class…oh big whoop.

"OH NO! Mandrakes" Starfire said as she covered her ears.

The Mandrakes started screaming and made Star faint.

An adult Mandrake then went up to Star about to kill her.

__

AFL live 2003

Mas y Menos were…yes you can guess getting in trouble for using there powers.

"GO OFF THE FIELD OR YOU'LL BE SUSPENDED"

Mas y Menos then went off the field and just watched BL (Brisbane Lions) beat St Kilda (sorry St Kilda fans out there)

It was the fourth quarter 5mins left and Jonathan Brown and Michael Voss are injured so…Mas y Menos were back on the field

BL: 79

St Kilda: 79

__

Halo 1

Speedy was killing every one of the hostile passengers it was the hunters that were getting him, because they had such a resistance against his arrows and the shields of other aliens really aggravated him.

"Put down your damn shield and let me hit you!" Speedy yelled just before they went off a cliff and pelted an alien to the ground when they landed.

"Speedy get ready we're about to go uphill off a cliff and into their base it'll be packed with covenant, just try not to die that's my final order" Speedy commander said.

As soon as they landed in the base a bomb landed on the wheel of the car…

OK PEOPLES I FINALLY GOT THIS CHAPTER I WILL TRY NOT TO PROLONG THE OTHER ONES!


	4. The twist

OK PEOPLES! I said I would try not to prolong this chap but I know I say this all the time but I am pretty busy so don't expect many chapters coming from me so soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any games in this.

Chapter 4

Simpsons hit & run:

Deep in the intestines of the Springfield Elementary School, Bee was at Lisa.

"Thank you so much Bumble Bee!" Lisa hugged Bee "Next time I want to get away from Springfield I'll just go to Steel City!"

"I'll wait for ya" Bee said.

Bee left only to stare right in the face of Principal Skinner with a baseball bat!

"Hey Skinner what are you doing with that baseball bat?" Bee asked.

"You wrecked my car! Now pay!" Skinner started swinging the bat at Bee.

Bee grabbed the bat then broke it in half; she raised her fist about to smash the crap out of him, when Lisa ran out.

"NO DON'T HURT HIM!" Lisa screamed.

"He was about to hit me with the baseball bat!" Bee said.

"I know but you can't just hurt him like that! Sure you're a super hero but just about everyone that lives Springfield is like this" Lisa explained.

"Fine" Bee said walking off in one of those moods.

Halo 1:

The tyre of the car exploded and Speedy got blasted out of the car, covenants surrounded him with shields that could smash titanium.

"Speedy! Hang on we're coming to get ya!" commander said.

The hunter stabbed Speedy in the shoulder with its shield Speedy could barely move, he shoved an exploding arrow in the hunter's mouth and kicked it away.

"Speedy jump out of the way! I'm going to run them over!" commander said.

"I can't move!" Speedy said.

"Move or you're going to die!"

Speedy grabbed his bow and shot an electric arrow at the car, the car malfunctioned and couldn't start up again, and the other two guys hopped out of the car and started shooting.

"Get Speedy to a medic!" commander said to private.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine! Just kill these bastards!" Speedy yelled.

Speedy got an exploding arrow and threw it up; the Hunters looked up at it while Speedy dived out of the way, the arrow landed and blew all the Hunters to Hell.

"Good work Speedy, now we have to go down that tunnel until we get to a door it should be swarming with Covenant! And I just got informed that a drop-ship is coming to give us another Warthog" commander said.

"Good" private said.

Suddenly private's eye started glowing blue, he held his eye and screamed; it was a bomb!

"JUMP SPEEDY" commander screamed.

Speedy ran backwards and the explosion made him fly off the cliff, it also blew the commanders leg off.

"Speedy!"

Halo2:

Garfield and Michael were running through when they heard engines.

"GARFIELD DUCK!" Michael yelled.

Michael turned around and started to fire everywhere, it was a banshee.

"Run Garfield Run" Michael said.

"I can handle this!" Garfield replied.

"Move your ass or you'll die!" He screamed in return to Garfield's reply.

Garfield turned into a Pterodactyl and started flying towards the banshee, in reply the banshee shot a plasma ball and Garfield in the arm (wing right now), Garfield returned to human form and started to plummet to the ground; Michael tried to run and catch him but was stopped by a hail of bullets.

"Come to your senses Garfield!" Michael said.

Michael got shot in the shoulder, leg and stomach he fell to the ground; internally bleeding, Garfield sensed this and woke up and turned into an eagle; he couldn't fly far but he flew above the banshee; after landing on the banshee he turned into a gorilla and smashed it to pieces, he turned human and quickly got to the ground he fell to the ground writhing in agony.

"G-G-Garfield h-help me"

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Y-you must h-have an m-m-medic pack w-with you"

"If I had a medic pack do you think I would be bleeding to death?"

No reply came from Michael only the bitter sound of a last breath.

"Michael? Michael? MICHAEL!" Garfield realized it now, Michael was dead.

Suddenly black was all that Garfield could see.

Underworld:

It was almost pitch black, Raven couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face; she came to a corridor, she could go left or right; she chose right.

"Big mistake…" a strange voice said.

Raven tried to go back but the entrance was blocked by Lucian.

"Get the hell out of the way or I will personally break your neck!" Raven said making her power go around Lucian's neck.

"Raven, Raven, Raven when will you ever learn?" Lucian said.

Four Lycan's grabbed Raven's arms and legs and started pulling.

"Big mistake…" Selene said shooting Lucian 7 times.

The Lycan's dropped Raven and charged at Selene; she started laughing.

"Payback time" Raven said using her powers to rip a Lycan's heart out.

Selene started shooting at the Lycan's; within 5 seconds they were all dead.

"Come on Raven let's get out of here!"

"Ok!" Raven replied.

"Uh-uh-uh..." an enraged Lucian said slowly walking towards them.

Raven used her power to break Lucian's neck; the bad thing was he just broke it back into place.

Call of Duty: United Offensive:

Dick turned around and started shooting at the panzers; one of the bullets went into the gun of the tank and when it went in the tank shot and got itself blown up.

"Good work Dick!" commander said.

Suddenly a hail of bullets was coming straight for them, Dick got shot basically everywhere except the extremely important vital spots; he fell off the car and got his leg caught between the wheel and the metal; it was slowly cutting his leg off.

"Dick!" commander said.

Private got shot in the head and died; but that was before commander slammed his foot on the brakes, privates body went flying through the windshield.

"You fought well private" commander said before going to help Dick.

Commander got shot in the shoulder; it didn't stop him, then he got shot in the stomach; it still didn't stop him, then he got shot in the heart…now that stopped him.

Crash Bandicoot:

After meeting eachother and stuff they were off on a big adventure…well not really they were already facing Cortex and AkkuAkku.

(This part of the game is short but this will be kind of explained after this little inside the story speech. After I finish this boring inside the story speech something will happen and you will be able to figure it out easy.)

Control Freak's remote started beeping when he was leaving a bank; he picked it up and it was telling him that the games were too easy for them.

Control Freak sighed and said to himself "Well back to the video store I guess"

When he was searching through games in the video store he grinned and said "perfect…"

All the titans suddenly disappeared from the games and got sucked into the same one called "Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3." All the titans were fortunately healed but they had to fight against top rank Ninja.

"Match 1: Robin vs. Kimimaro!" a giant booming voice called out.

Suddenly Robin was in a purple box facing a white haired man with two red dots on his forehead.

"What the Hell? Where am I?" Robin was looking around.

"I wouldn't take my eyes off me if I were you!" Kimimaro said.

After he said that a big bone extended from Kimimaro's arm and went straight through Robin's shoulder.

"AAAAH!" Robin screamed in absolute pain.

A bone dagger came from Kimimaro's hand and he grabbed it and thrusted it towards Robin.

"Oh no, this is a fight to the death!" Robin said as he jumped away and threw his birdarangs.

Kimimaro vanished and appeared behind Robin "It's over" he said.

Kimimaro thrust the sword forward again but Robin did a back-flip and stab Kimimaro with a birdarangs.

"Ha! You think a mere poke to the back will stop me?" Kimimaro replied to the tickle of the birdarang.

Kimimaro started to grow a tail and got brown skin.

"What the hell are you?!" Robin yelled in alarm.

"I'm difficult" Kimimaro said.

Kimimaro spun around and made multiple bones come from his stomach and chest; they hit robin in the legs, stomach, arms and chest but none went deep enough to be fatal. Robin threw a freezing birdarang at Kimimaro but it was too late Kimimaro shot finger-bones at the birdarang and destroyed it.

"This has got to be a nightmare!" Robin said with his eyes wide.

Kimimaro retracted the bones and punched Robin in the face through the glass force field and off the 50 foot building.

"This isn't over yet!" Robin threw a birdarang with a rope attached on to the building and it stopped him from falling to his death.

"That won't help you…" Kimimaro said to himself.

He shot some finger-bones at the rope and broke it.

"That wasn't my plan" Robin said to himself.

Robin threw another birdarang with a rope attached but this time it was a freezing one; it hit the building before Kimimaro had time to react; Kimimaro was frozen solid. When Robin got back up to the top of the building Kimimaro was almost thawed out; he could move slower then a snail now.

"I'm sorry I have to do this" Robin said as he drew a birdarang sword.

Robin raised the sword and slice Kimimaro's head clean off.

"Match 1 is over! Winner: Robin!" The voice said again.

Robin disappeared to a waiting room with his friends while medical Ninja rushed towards him.

"Sweet Robin how did you win? I mean I know how you won but against all odds you still beat someone who can manipulate bones!" Beast Boy came over to Robin.

"Match 2: Speedy vs. Cursed Seal Sasuke!" The voice boomed.

People I'm back and with a vengeance baby! I have never played Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 but I have seen people play it on youtube (and believe me Speedy beating Cursed Seal Sasuke…I just don't think Speedy will live through this match.


End file.
